Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is a new Nicktoons show That Coming in August 31, 2018. This Nicktoons show is showing on Nick Jr. to see the Characters are debuting. This is a reference of "Mighty Bug 5". This Theme Song is the same as Wayside (UK version) and Ending music too. A show that based of 2 Nick Jr. shows "Mighty Bug 5 and PAW Patrol" and a based of "Animal Planet" to make a show called Animal Patrol. The Characters are the based of "Littlest Pet Shop" as well. It is produced by Spin Master Entertainment is same as the other one appears in Nick Jr. A show same as Paw Patrol. New Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol released in Stores on January 15, 2019. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely in one pack. Featuring the new Action Pack Members: Caramel Carla and Little Flighter. And the Animal patrol Team comes inside a package called "Animal Patrol Action Animal Packs" with a Animal Patrol Badge. Seasons (Same as the Paw Patrol) Episodes Number: 180 1 (36) (Released in October 21, 2018) 1: Animals and the Chicky-tastrophe/Animals save the Train 2: Paw-Paw Boogie/Animals in a Fog 3: Animals save the Little Hamsters/Animals and the very Midsize Baby 4: Animals save a Circus/Paw a Doodle-Do 5: Paw-Paw Goose/Paw-Paw and Away 6: Animals Pit Crew/Animals Fight Fire 7: Animals save the Fox Kits/Paw-tacular 8: Animals save the Bay/Animals save the Goodway 9: Animals get a Carlie/Animals save the Goldfish 10: Animals save the Treats/Animals get a Lift 11: Animals save a Hoedown/Animals save Bluecorn 12: Animals and the Ghost Pirate 13: Animals save a Pool Day/Circus Animals Formers 14: Animals save a School Day/Animals turn on the Lights 15: Animals make a Splash/Animals Fall Festival 16: Animals save Christmas 17: Animals save a Super Pup/Animals save Lollipop's Robot 18: Animals Go all Squirrel/Animals save a Tweet 19: Animals save a Bat/Animals save a Toof 20: The New Animal of the Team 21: Animals Great Race/Animals Take a Cake 22: Animals and the Beanstalk/Animals save the Turbots 23: Animals save the Camping Trip/Animals and the trouble with Chipmunks 24: Animals save the Space Alien/Animals save the Diving Otter 25: Animals and the Pirate Treasure 26: Animals save the Talent Penguins/Animals save a Chattering Rat 27: Animals save WhiteBlue/Animals save the Show 28: Animals save the Diving Bell/Animals save the Beavers 29: Animals save a Ace/Animals save the Wedding 30: Little Flighter Join the Animals 31: Animals save a Talent Show/Animals save the Corn Roast 32: Animals leave Danjhely home Alone/Animals save the Little Forest Critters 33: Animals save the Woodpecker/Animals save the Little Lollipop Kangaroo Joey 34: Air-Animals/Animals save the Lil' Stinky's Mini Patrol 35: Animals save the Giant Plant/Animals Get Stuck 36: Animals save a Floundering Bat/Animals save the Pop-Up Penguins 2 (36) (Released in November 10, 2018) 3 (36) (November 27, 2018) 4 (36) (December 16, 2018) 5''' '''(36)'' ''(December 24, 2018) 6 (March 2, 2019) Catchphrases Same as the Paw Patrol Lollipop: Animal Patrol is on the roll, "No job is too big, no animal is too small!" "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ruffles O'Reilly: "So we need to start a Mission!" "Animal Patrol are ready to Go go go!" Danjhely: "Ready for a Animal-Paw Rescue!" "I'm Mechanical up!" "I'm Medical Mechanical Up!" Audryck: "Let's Splash in!" "Ready, set, get Waddled!" Animal Patrol, ready for action, Lollipop, sir!" "Ready for action Lollipop, sir!" Carlito: "Spots means on the go!" "Don't lose it, Reuse it!" Eva: "Let's take to the sky!" "This Spaniel Pup's gotta fly!" Kendryck: "Kendryck is on the case!" "These Pet paws uphold the laws!" "Super Spy Kendryck is on the case!" Carlie: "Let's dig it!" "Carlie on the cuddle!" Caramel Carla: "Ice and Snow, I'm ready to go!" "Let's get the Snow Camping Adventure started" Little Flighter: "I'm all flap-up!" StrawBunny: "This Hoppin' Rabbit can hop to the rescue!" Place: Yardley (Like Mighty Bug 5) Characters: Lollipop (Leader of the Animal Patrol Team) Ruffles O'Reilly (Lollipop's Helper) Audryck (Leader member as a Water Animal) Carlito (Safari Recycling Animal) Carlie McGill (New Character as a North African Construction Animal) Eva (Canine Pilot Animal) Kendryck (Feline Spy-Police Animal) Danjhely (Co-Leader Australian Firefighter-Medical Animal) Caramel Carla (New member of the team as a Forest Article Camper Animal) Freshy Flower (Caramel Carla's Sidekick) Little Flighter (Joining the Team as a Australia Jungle-Repair Animal) Chippy Chip (Villain) Funny Nutty (Henchmen for Chippy Chip) Sweet Treatie (Lollipop's pet Robot Raccoon) Sandy (A robot flying squirrel) Miss Sparkly (Driver Pet) Flipsy Flop (Cheerleader) Fire Flight (Talent Animal) Little Sugarie (Little Flighter's Sister) Lil' Stinky (A little Kid who is a helping for the Animal Patrol) Rattz (A raccoon who is a best friend for Lil' Stinky) Bluecorn (A little blue chipmunk who is a friend for the Animal Patrol) Miss Candiecream (Lollipop's friend) StrawBunny (A Villain change into a Hero to join the Team) Acornutty (Singer) Tannier and Muffins (Twin Flying Squirrels) Willow Blue and Hunny Hallie (The Divers) Quinker (A Floatie Friend) Dingo Ditty (A rock star bander dingo-dog) Cami Kitson (Kendryck's Sister) Muffin Geepig (A little Guinea Pig) Little Loppie (A little Lollipop Joey) Princess Razzberries (A Princess) Marco and Biskit (Princess's pet Hamsters) Violet Vallery (A Musican Kid) Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol